Pancreatic ducts, both interlobular, will be isolated from hamsters as described previously and will be cultured in either an asarose or collagen matrix. The ingredients of the culture medium will be varied in order to improve the long-term survival and growth potential of the ducts. The cultured ducts will be used as a startins point for the isolation of duct epithelial cells which be cultured in collagen gels. After determining conditions which maximize the rate of cell replication and the responsiveness to carcinogens, the ducts and duct cells will be exposed to the carcinogen N-nitrosobis(2-oxopropyl)amine (BOP) in order to induce pre-neoplastic or neoplastic changes. Treated tissue, and any obviously altered populations of cells, will be injected into athymic nude mice to assess whether neoplastic transformation had indeed occurred. The ducts and duct cells, both normal and carcinogen-treated, will be analyzed by 2-dimensional gel electrophoresis, enzyme histochemistry, and lectin binding in order to identify characteristic changes induced by the BOP. The ducts and duct cells will also be compared with whole pancreas in order to identify duct-specific markers. Non-human primate pancreatic ducts and duct cells will also be isolated and cultured using modifications of the techniques used with the hamster. These ducts will be characterized as described above. Finally, human pancreatic ducts will be characterized as cultured, and exposed to selected carcinogens, using the techniques developed with the non-human primate pancreas. The ultimate goal of the research is to identify biochemical markers specific for human pancreatic duct epithelium and to determine whether specific biochemical changes occur after neoplastic transformation of the ducts.